


Flower in a Bell

by color_me_blue



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M, YUP ITS ONE OF THOSE, first work in the marvel fandom please dont kill me, for my friend carol for being the best, iM SORRY IF ITS BAD, idk why im doing this but here it is, no power-au, they're just regular dudes, together by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/color_me_blue/pseuds/color_me_blue
Summary: Bruce Banner has a crush on the hot guy that works at the flower shop across the street.Thor Odinson has a crush on the adorable guy who works at the tattoo parlor across the street.





	Flower in a Bell

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for the Marvel fandom. I'm actually a really big fan of the thorbruce ship and I've been wanting to write a fic about them for quite some time, but I'm actually kinda nervous so I hope I'm doing this awesome ship justice!
> 
> Also I dedicate this to my friend Carol for being the best person ever!
> 
> Kudos and comments would be appreciated!

Bruce looked across the street and sighed.

 

"God, he's so cute, look at him organizing all those flowers meticulously," he thought.

 

"Hey, Brucie, if you're just gonna stare at the hot flower shop owner from across the street, then maybe you could do something useful and talk to him?" Tony asked.

 

"What? No! Why would I do that? There's no way he likes me he probably he just sees me as the weird tattoo artist from across the street," Bruce sighed as he sipped his morning coffee.

 

"Maybe if you had a conversation with him, you might be able to do something about this... crush you have now. You know I think the parlor could use some new flower pots," Tony said.

 

"Fine, I guess I'll go and talk to him," Bruce let out a dramatic groan, Tony had a point, he couldn't avoid him forever, and so he started making his way to the quiet little flower shop across the street.

 

\-------------

 

Thor thought that day would be just like any other, a quiet day of arranging flowers into neat little rows and making polite small talk with all his customers.

 

And then, the cutest man Thor had ever seen walked into the store.

 

He had honey brown eyes, a shy smile, and the curliest salt-and-pepper hair Thor had ever seen he thought it would probably feel like heaven to run his hands through that hair and never let go.

 

"Hi! Welcome to Flower in a Bell, how may I help you?" Thor asked, trying his best to not sound like a stuttering mess.

 

"I'm just here to buy some flowers for my tattoo parlor, it's the one across the street," Bruce says, whilst pointing to the aforementioned parlor across the street, it was decorated a simple, striking shade of red, inside, there seemed to be a man working steadily at a desk, shuffling through papers.

 

"Hmmmm, I think I have some flowers that might be able to help with the atmosphere you guys are going for, but are there any specifics you want?" Thor asks, taking the opportunity to bask in the man's features, but telling himself that if he stared too much he'd look like a creep.

 

"Not really, my coworker just wanted me to get some flowers for our parlor," cute mystery man explains.

 

Oh, I see, then, I think I've got just the thing," Thor says, before going into the back of the store and coming back with a bouquet of carnations to give to the cute mystery man.

 

Thor hesitates slightly before asking, "I was just wondering, what's your name if you don't mind me asking," he says, hoping he hasn't put the man in an awkward position.

 

"Oh, it's Bruce, Bruce Banner," the man, Bruce, says.

 

"I'm Thor, Thor Odinson," Thor says, trying to continue the conversation.

 

"I could tell from your nametag, Thor," Bruce says.

 

"Oh, right, I forgot about that," Thor replies, laughing semi-awkwardly, hoping he hasn't made himself look like an absolute idiot in front of Bruce.

 

"Well, your total is exactly 10 dollars," he adds, and as Bruce is handing Thor his credit card, their fingers brush, and Thor thinks he can see a slight blush creep up on Bruce's face, and he also feels himself blushing.

 

"Uh, anyway, I'll see you later!" Bruce says hastily before making a bee-line out of the store and back to the parlor.

 

\-------------

 

"You should've seen him, Tony he was even cuter up close, he had short blonde hair, really bright blue eyes that I could get lost in forever, and a million-watt smile," Bruce rambles.

 

"Brucie, seriously, if I hear you pine one more time I swear I'll personally go up to this guy and ask him to take you on a date," Tony says, getting tired of just how smitten his best friend is. Bruce wasn't usually like this most of the time he was calculated and didn't bother with crushing on people.

 

Tony can see a blush creep up on Bruce's cheeks at the mention of the word "date."

 

"I'm sorry, Tony, it's just... I can't get over this guy." He's silent for a while, before adding, "You know what? It's pointless he probably doesn't even remember who I am."

 

"Bruce, don't tell yourself that, as unusual as it is to see you act this hung up over a person, I'm pretty sure he's obsessing over how cute you are to his friends too," Tony says, trying to cheer his best friend up slightly.

 

"Pffttt, as if that's ever going to happen," Bruce sighs, before going back to work on organizing some tattoo catalogs.

 

\-------------

 

Meanwhile, Thor Odinson was talking to his close friend Steve Rogers over the phone.

 

"I'm telling you, Rogers, he was the cutest person I've ever seen in my life, he had the prettiest, curliest hair I've ever seen, and you could tell he was a shy person, which I just found to be another cute thing about him. He also wore glasses, which made him even cuter, and he kept pushing them up every few seconds or so, which I think is possibly the cutest thing about him,"

 

"Thor, please, why don't you just ask the guy out already?" Steve asks in an exasperated manner, already feeling tired from hearing his friend wax poetic about this guy.

 

"I can't do that! He obviously doesn't like me back, why would he, and besides we've had one conversation up until this point?" 

 

"Uh maybe because you're a six-foot tall, who has the muscles and abs of a god?" Steve asks sarcastically.

 

"Well, yes, but what if he doesn't like guys? Or what if he doesn't think I have a personality other than 'guy who works at flower shop'?" Thor frantically replies.

 

"How can he have an opinion on your personality if you've had one conversation up until this point?"

 

"Well... alright fine, you have a point, but still... I'm unsure, and I don't want to ask him out on a date just to be turned down and get heartbroken. Anyways, it's getting late. I probably have to get to bed anyway. I'll talk to you later,"

 

"Alright, see ya later," and with that Steve hangs up leaving Thor alone with his thoughts, mostly about Bruce, and Thor slept more peacefully than ever, dreaming of Bruce.

 

\-------------

 

_A few weeks later_

 

Bruce is pacing frantically around the tattoo parlor, much to the annoyance of Tony.

 

"Bruce, oh my god, will you please just ask the guy out, I've never seen you act like this, you're not one to pine over another person, and besides, he likes you too, why else would he stop by the parlor every other day, it's not like he wants to get a tattoo,"

 

"You know what," Bruce says, full of confidence that he didn't know he had inside of him, "I'm going to ask him out right now, I'm gonna go to his store and, I'm going to ask for his phone number and then I'm gonna suggest he come over to my place for some dinner!"

 

Bruce hurries to get out of the parlor, but not before hearing Tony let out a deadpan "Yay" followed by a heartfelt "I'm sure it'll go fine, go for it!"

 

Bruce smiled, sure, sometimes Tony could be a stubborn annoyance, but he was still Bruce's friend through thick and thin, and Bruce would always be thankful for Tony's friendship.

 

\-------------

 

Thor hears the entrance bell ring and looks up to see Bruce. He's got a confident aura about him, which was odd, Bruce was generally a shy person. "He still looks adorable, just look at those curls," Thor thinks.

 

Before he has time to continue his train of thought, he says, "Hey! It's Bruce from the tattoo parlor. What can I get you today?"

 

"Well, I'm not usually one for being direct... I need your number." Bruce says like it's the most casual thing in the world.

 

Silence, for what feels like an eternity.

 

"What? Why?"

 

"Because I need to take you out on a date,"

 

"Ummmm thank you, I guess? Honestly, I'd love to but, I-I mean what? But why would you want to go on a date with me, I mean, I'm-I'm nothing special-" Thor stutters and rambles like an idiot, while Bruce looks on, with the widest grin ever on his face.

 

"Thor, you're one of the best people I've ever met, why else would I ask you on a date?"

 

Thor mutters a quick "I don't know" before saying, "It's just you're so cute and adorable and kind and... I don't see why you'd wanna date a loser like me,"

 

"What?" Bruce was flustered, now he was blushing like crazy at all the compliments Thor was giving him, "You're anything but a loser Thor, anyone would be lucky to have you. Now how about that date I promised you, dinner at my place, tomorrow, I'll pick you up around 8:00 PM, that okay?"

 

"Ya, of course, I'll stop by the parlor later and give you my phone number there," Thor says with a wide smile.

 

"Alrighty then, it's a date!" Bruce says as he walks out, skipping his whole way back to the parlor.

 

Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

 

 


End file.
